Ricardo Pictures (Brazil)
Background:ricardo pictures is a brazillian movie and tv shows company founded in 1973 by sr. são ricardo and his brother sr. são carlitos (1973) Nicknames:R.P.,the ricardo pictures tower Logo:on a dark blue background,we see a golden tower with various searchlights(witch remembers the TCF logo)saying"R.P. RICARDO PICTURES" FX:None Music/Sounds:the 1935 TCF logo music Availability:Extremely-rare,only appeared on coração grande de manteiga Scare Factor:None (1973–1979) Nickname:the RP shield Logo:on a blue background with clouds wee see a shield with a curve(witch remembers the warner bros pictures logo)saying RP and in the curve RICARDO PICTURES FX:None Cheesy Factor:the shield looks poorly made,but the background is really nice Music/Sounds:just a sound from mickey mouse whistling Availability:Ultra-common,first appeared on minha mãe esta louca,later on craque no futebol and etc. Scare Factor:None (1979 v1) Nicknames:the ricardo mountain,mountain with curve,the white rainbow Logo:on a blue backgrund we see the paramount mountain saying Ricardo Pictures and a white curve appers FX:the curve Cheesy Factor :the logo looks good Music/Sounds:the paramount pictures vistavision logo music Availability:Rare,only appeared in 4 films of the company Scare Factor:None (1979 v2) Nicknames:R.P. 2,the ricardo pictures tower 2 Logo:it looks similiar with the first logo,but the logo has only 2 searchlights,also,the logo is on the grass and the logo says the same thing from the first logo FX:None Trivia:this logo supposted to homemade the first logo of the company Cheesy Factor :it looks ok... Music/Sounds:the TCF fanfarre from a star wars movie Availability:Rare only appeared in 6 films of the company Scare Factor:Non (1979 v3) Nickname:the video camera Logo:we start on a gray background with a video camera,where the image is waving,after stop waving,the words RICARDO PICTURES appers FX:the waving Music/Sounds:the looney tunes music Availability:TBA Scare Factor:Minimal,the start can cach you off-guard (1979–1985) Nickname:the silver ball Logo:we start with the 1979-1985 ricardo pictures logo with a old B&W film effect,the effect stops and the words preto e branco é coisa do passado fades-in and fades-out Variant:a version with the apresenta word exists FX:the old B&W film effect and the words preto e branco é coisa do passado fading-in and out Music/Sounds:TBA Music/Sounds Variant:TBA Availability:TBA Scare Factor:None (1985–1987) Nickname:the silver ball 2 Logo:we start with a tv effect with the 1979-1985 ricardo pictures logo,but in open matte and with a different font,after the tv effect stop,the logo plays at the normal FX:the tv effect Music/Sounds:TBA Availability:TBA Scare Factor:None (1987) Nickname:the big R Logo:same as the 1987 miramax films logo,but it says RICARDO P I C T U R E S and the big m is replaced by the big r FX:stop-motion and CGI animation Music/Sounds:the miramax films 1987 logo music Availability:Ultra-common,you can see that logo in various films of the company from the era Scare Factor:None (1987–1990) Nickname:the short version of the big R logo Logo:same as the previouts logo,but they changed the music and cutted a part of the logo FX:same as the before Music/Sounds:the 80's touchstone pictures logo music Availability:Extremely-rare,Appeared on some old VHS releases of o mundo das voltas Scare Factor:None Scare Factor:None (1988–1990) Nickname:the in-credit logo Logo:just a in-credit logo with the words gravado nos estudios da,upside from the words,it has the ricardo pictures logo with e da word with the print TCF logo FX:None Music/Sounds:the 80'S TCFTV logo music or the end theme of the show Availability:Extremely-rare,Appeared on some old VHS releases and prints from o mundo das voltas Scare Factor:None (1989–1991) Nickname:the in-credit logo 2 Logo:just another in-credit logo with the words co-produção,upside the logo it has the ricardo pictures logo FX:None Music/Sounds:the end theme of the show Availability:Rare,It appeared few times on some old VHS releases of o mundo das voltas Scare Factor:None (1990)unused Nickname:the unused logo Logo:just the words RICARDO PICTURES FX:None Music/Sounds:None Availability:just a unused logo,so,this logo doesn't appeared on movies or tv shows Scare Factor:None (1990–1993) Nickname:the filmstrip Logo:on a black background we see the words R.P. RICARDO PICTURES with filmstrip boxes Variant:a 30 years version exists where they removed the filmstrip boxes and added a transition,after the transition,the words feliz aniversario! 30 anos words in blue appersAvailability FX:the filmstrip boxes,but in the 30 years version only a transition Music/Sounds:the rede globo's numero 1 ident music without voice-over Availability:Rare,It appeared few times on some VHS releases of o mundo das voltas,the 30 years version was only appeared on o mundo das voltas o filme Scare Factor:depending of the variant original version:none 30 years version:none (1993)valentins day Nickname:the heart Logo:on a black background we see the ricardo pictures logo inside of a red heart FX:None Availability:Extremely-rare,only appeared on o munda das voltas especial do dia dos namorados Scare Factor:None (1993)halloween Nickname:the pumpkin Logo:on a black background,we see the ricardo pictures upside down from a halloween pumpkin FX:None Music/Sounds:just the bowser's laugh from the hotel mario intro Availability:Extremely-rare,appeared only in o mundo das voltas especial de dia das bruxas Scare Factor:minimum to nightmare,the bowser's laugh can scare some (1993–2009) nickname:the comic ballon Logo:on a black background,we see the ricardo pictures logo inside of a comic ballon FX:None Music/Sounds:a tada sound(possibly the windows 3.1 start up sound) Availability:Ultra-common,first appeared on the new series of the company called vida de cowboy,later appeared on the new season of o mundo das voltas,and appeared in various films,such as a invasão dos alieniginas Scare Factor:None (2009–2018) nickname:ricardo pictures faster logo evolution logo:the logo starts showing all the logos of the company,after that,they shows the logo in a tv effect,after the tv effect stops,the logo plays at the normal FX:the tv effect Music/Sounds:the 1991 klasky csupo logo music Availability:Rare,It appeared few times on some netflix prints of o mundo das voltas and vida de cowboy Scare Factor:None (2018–present) nicknames:the 1987 logo,1987 logo returns,welcome back 1987 logo! logo:same as the eighty logo,but when flashes the background turns white and the blyne UMA EMPRESA DA RICARDO COMPANY appers FX:same as the big r logo Music/Sounds:the miramax big m music Availability:well,you can see that logo in the newest season of o mundo das voltas Scare Factor:none NOTE:ricardo pictures announced they go to change the logo in december 2018Category:Uncategorized